Schoolies
by kamikayze
Summary: Eve is forced to go to a school just before the sweepers exams, meaning she has to wait a while longer for her license. She soon makes friends with a lonely little girl named Alice. But when Alice meets Train, Eve notices something. Could Alice be...?
1. An Education

A/N: No, I don't own Black Cat. My first fan fiction so no flames please. Review if you want but give constructive criticism only. Thanks and enjoy!

PS: More Reviews = Happy Author = faster updates

Eve walked down to the living room. Train and Sven were waiting there. There was apparently a situation that needed her help in dealing with.

"Wazzup 'lil princess?" Train yawned as he stretched across most of the couch he and Sven were sitting in.

"I should be the one asking you guys that. And also, I'm 15 now, meaning I am not little anymore." Eve answered.

"Exactly," Sven spoke up. "You are 15 now, meaning you can obtain your sweeper's licence. But we would like to postpone that action for now."

Eve looked at them in surprise. Why are they postponing the sweeper exams?

As if Train could read her mind, he supplied her answer. "You need more knowledge little princess. Even if you can read all those books in the library, you actually need other people to teach you more and therefore-"

"-you're going to school." Sven finished for Train.

"Hey! I know what I was supposed to say here!" Train pouted and a verbal war erupted between him and Sven.

Meanwhile, Eve stared at nothing in particular as her nanomachine brain attempted to absorb this sudden bit of information. Eve. Is. Going. To. School.

"Wait- why should I even do this? The sweeper's exams are before the school term. I could still take the exam you know!" Eve told the arguing pair.

"Um, nope you can't. As a sweeper, one needs to be rather active and if you go to school, that's completely impossible." Train supplied helpfully and continued arguing with Sven.

There was a knock at the door. Sven stopped the debate for now and opened the door. Rin was standing there as if she had just gotten off the plane. Of course, unknown to Eve, she had.

"Hey, long time no see, Eve-chan!" Rin grinned at her. "I've come to take you to my place. So I'll give you an hour to pack, since we're heading

"But-"

"No retorts little princess, we've already signed you up to this school. From next week onwards, you're gonna be staying at Rin's place attending the local school there. You'll be there for about 2 months so see ya soon!"

What? Eve thought as Rin quickly dashed to her room and emptied her belongings into a small brown suitcase. Rin then dragged Eve out of the door and into a cab destined to the airport. Eve began to realise her world was starting to spin out of control.


	2. Friend over Salmon Onigiri

A/N: I don't own Black Cat or else I wouldn't be writing on this site anyway. But I do own Alice here and the high school I made up in this story is not in the actual manga and anime series. In this series, I am going to make Train have brown hair and gold eyes, okay? (Because in the anime, he looks like that) If you think Train's more suitable to a different coloured hairstyle or eye colour, tell me about it so I might make slight changes in the future. Oh, and please review! Thanks trainsgirl13 for being the first to critique my first series. :D

"Are we there yet?" Eve moaned to Rin aboard the plane for the fiftieth time.

"Nearly, Eve-chan." Rin used all her willpower to attempt to control her annoyance at Eve. "Just be PATIENT." Rin managed to spit out through the grinding of her teeth. Although she liked Eve, this nanomachine was becoming a bit too much to handle, even for her.

Rin sighed with obvious relief as they touched down at the airport. Finally, she could get away from Eve, even if it was just to get their entire luggage collection (Mainly of Rin's wigs and other various disguises). Eve waited impatiently at the food court, licking her chocolate chip ice-cream. After trying to stay in her plane seat for five hours, she was itching to move around the place. 'Ah well, I'll just take a few minutes, Rin will never even notice.' Eve thought as she threw her napkin in the bin.

There were many food stands out in the airport. From hot chips to sushi, they all winked out at her, tempting her to come and buy them.

"Shame Train isn't here," she thought out aloud, "He would be wasting all of our money on stuff like that."

She went up to a sushi counter, and ordered two salmon onigiri for herself. Grabbing her food, she went to the seating area, only to find the place packed with customers. 'Where on earth can I sit now?' she thought worriedly as she frantically scanned the surrounding area. Eve's search for a table was interrupted by a small cough from behind her.

"Uhm, excuse me, but you can sit over here with me. I'm taking too much space anyway."

Eve looked at the speaker. She looked like about 15, Eve's age as well, but still was rather small. Her long stringy dark brown hair covered most of her face, but Eve could see large golden eyes staring at her. Something about those facial features stirred Eve's mind. It reminded her of someone, but whom? 'Never mind,' thought Eve.

She sat down and thanked this mysterious kid. Hungrily ate her onigiri, she did not bother talking to the girl that sat in facing her. It looked like the girl didn't want to talk either. They stayed that way for a while before Eve could not stand it anymore and broke the silence.

"Um, hi. My name is Eve. What about you?" Eve said into the awkward silence.

"...Alice." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Eve had to lean in to hear her over the roar of the crowd.

"I came here to attend Sapidor High as a first year. I've been home-tutored before that." Eve tried to speak cheerfully, trying to persuade Alice to talk more. It seemed to do the trick.

"Really? I am going there too! Hope we're in the same class!" Alice blabbled out enthusiastically. They chatted for a while longer before Eve realised that it was time to go. She could start to hear Rin calling for her name too. Oh no. That meant Rin had realised that Eve had wandered off. Eve quickly bade goodbye to Alice then raced off to find Rin before that woman would do something drastic like lassoing her in public, causing the airport security to misunderstand that action as a kidnapping.

"Where on earth were you? Jeez, don't wander off next time, 'kay?" Rin grumbled as she led Eve off. Eve caught Alice staring after her. She managed a quick wave before being swallowed by the crowd.

Rin hailed a cab and they got driven to Rin's apartment. As Rin lugged her belongings from the trunk, Eve dumped her suitcase in a dusty old room.

"Well, home sweet home." Eve muttered to herself.


	3. Mrs Torneo

A/N: Hello all you readers! If you haven't noticed already, I've changed the rating from K+ to T because of this chapter. So if you have been waiting for something with more action, here it is! More characters from Black Cat are coming in future chapters too. And review please! Thanks trainsgirl13, you were the only one.

PS: I am not Yabuki Kentaro so I do not own Black Cat.

_Beep! Beep!_

Eve's alarm rang right into her ear. She simply manipulated her hair into mufflers to block out the noise. But even that couldn't prevent Rin from throwing the covers back and yelling the house down.

"EVE! GET UP, YOU'RE LATE!" Rin shook Eve's shoulder roughly. Eve groggily blinked at her.

"Late? How..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at the alarm. "Ack! Eight already? I'm gonna miss the bus! See ya Rin!"

Eve quickly got dressed and snatched a slice of toast on her way out. She quickly repeated her cover story in her head. She was Eve Walker, baby sister of Rinslet Walker. She is fifteen, attending Sapidor High as a first year. As she round the corner, she saw the bus pull in at the stop. Luckily, she just caught it. As she boarded, her eyes scanned the students there. Most of them were going to Sapidor High like her, but they were all about second or third years. Then she spotted someone.

"Alice!" Eve almost screamed at her. She excitedly sat down at the seat next to the brown-headed girl. Alice's face lit up too, and the girls began to chatter excitedly. They barely even noticed that the bus had stopped.

"Hey kiddos, you have to get out here. It's Sapidor High." The bus driver grumbled at them. They scrambled out and joined the mass of new students off to their classes.

It turned out that Alice and Eve were in the same class too. It was very noisy in the classroom, and paper planes and wads were flying about the place. As the teacher came in, she was peppered with paper too. For a while, the class was in chaos, but eventually everyone calmed down. The teacher introduced herself as Mrs Oenrot. She was a fat and beefy woman who looked as if she was over fifty. Her hair was a bottle-blonde colour with grey roots. She looked rather angry about this mess, but somehow kept her temper as she snapped open the roll and called out the names.

"Alice Arks," she said. Her voice was gruff like a man's.

"Here Mrs Oenrot." Alice said.

"Thomas Assity," She continued.

The gruff monotone of hers droned on and on until she said Eve's name.

"Eve Walker." Mrs Oenrot smiled sweetly at her, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Eve felt a shiver fall down her back. She hadn't felt this controlled since her time in Torneo's mansion.

"Here. Uh...Mrs Oenrot." Eve stammered nervously.

Mrs Oenrot took no notice of Eve's nervousness and snapped the book shut. She then handed out all the school textbooks to everyone. Eve looked at the cover, and was puzzled.

"Hey, Alice," Eve whispered to her. "Why is this book about Maths when Mrs Oenrot is supposed to teach us Science?"

Before Alice could answer, Mrs Oenrot appeared in front of them.

"Right honeys, what are you whispering about this moment? On the first day of school too! Come with me." Then she said to the rest of the class, "Now everyone please read chapter 1 on fractions please," and ushered us into her office.

"Honeys, especially you there Miss Walker, you have been causing me a bit of trouble on the first day here." Mrs Oenrot began.

"Yes Mrs Oenrot." Alice and Eve chorused.

"Now, on to the real business here. I've been looking for you Eve." Mrs Oenrot continued.

_Huh?_ Eve thought. _Aren't we here because we talked in class?_

Then Eve realised something.

Mrs Oenrot.

Mr _Torneo._

How could Eve have been so stupid? Oenrot was Torneo backwards. Mrs Oenrot/Mr Torneo threw off their blonde wig and advanced towards the pair. A scream was frozen in Alice's throat. Eve managed to shove Alice aside as a bullet went flying towards her. It grazed her cheek.

"Run!" Eve screamed at Alice. Alice ran towards the door but Torneo fired another shot at the door and it got glued shut. There was nowhere to run. Eve couldn't protect Alice and herself at the same time. They were stuck.

A/N: Sorry to leave this chapter in a cliff-hanger but some people like me love the suspense. Next chapter we shall see who is Alice's guardian. Any guesses?


	4. Crazy Ideas

A/N: Whoop! Thanks to all your reviews/comments guys, it made me really happy. Just so you guys know, I've decided on making this into a series; so when this story is complete, expect more in the future!

PS: I don't own Black Cat.

_"Honeys, especially you there Miss Walker, you have been causing me a bit of trouble on the first day here." Mrs Oenrot began._

_"Yes Mrs Oenrot." Alice and Eve chorused._

_"Now, on to the real business here. I've been looking for you Eve." Mrs Oenrot continued._

_Huh?__Eve thought.__Aren't we here because we talked in class?_

_Then Eve realised something._

_Mrs Oenrot._

_Mr_Torneo_._

_How could Eve have been so stupid? Oenrot was Torneo backwards. Mrs Oenrot/Mr Torneo threw off their blonde wig and advanced towards the pair. A scream was frozen in Alice's throat. Eve managed to shove Alice aside as a bullet went flying towards her. It grazed her cheek._

_"Run!" Eve screamed at Alice. Alice ran towards the door but Torneo fired another shot at the door and it got glued shut. There was nowhere to run. Eve couldn't protect Alice and herself at the same time. They were stuck._

Then Alice had a crazy idea. She quietly whispered to Eve, "I'll just keep him busy and talking for a few minutes. You go and find a way out." Eve looked rather confused, but nodded slightly. After all, when your life is in danger, it is better to trust someone who actually has a plan. Alice took a deep breath. She grabbed the first thing she found in her pocket, a mechanical pencil, and threw it at Mr Torneo. Amazingly, it managed to fly right into the gun barrel, rendering the gun useless.

"You...you. I'll get you for this." Torneo roared at Alice and proceeded to throw the gun at her. Alice darted out of the way and had another insane plan. She picked up the large office waste paper basket and dunked it right over Torneo's head and shoulders, pinning his arms down. Then she frowned. The door was blocked by Torneo now, and she was pretty sure Eve and she could not shift him. How were they supposed to get out?

**Boom! **Was the reply to Alice's thoughts. Eve had somehow acquired an extraordinarily largehammer and opened a large hole in the opposite wall. Before Alice could say something smart like, '_Are you serious? We're gonna jump out of a five story building here' _or_ 'Hey, you know we would have to pay for it you know' _Eve had thrown Alice through the hole.

Alice squeezed her eyes shut, fully expecting an impact to shatter probably every bone in her body. What really happened was that she was caught by Eve, and either she was hallucinating, or Eve had **wings**. They flew over the school and landed a few blocks away.

"...wow." Alice gasped.

"Yeah, most people become like that when they see me like this." Eve grinned like it was nothing.

Alice looked around the place. It was her street. She dragged Eve to her house and slammed the door.

"This is..." Eve looked surprised.

"My place." Alice finished for her. "Come on, you should ring your sister to pick you up. Here, use our home phone over there."

Eve grabbed the telephone and dialled Rin's mobile. She had barely waited a second before Rin snatched up the phone.

"OH MY GODS WHERE WERE YOU DUMMY? I just heard from the headmaster that you went to your Science teacher's office and then there was an explosion over there! You shouldn't have used your powers you know. Are you okay? Where are you?" Rin exploded into the telephone like a runaway train, no a runaway _rocket. _

"Calm down Rin. I'm fine. But could you just pick me up from my friend Alice's place? Yeah, she was there with me." Eve gave the directions to Alice's home then hung up.

Eve walked into the living room to meet Alice and another woman. "This is my mother, Eve-chan!" Alice sang cheerily. Eve looked at her. The woman reminded her of someone. But she shook her head. She'd been thinking that everyone looked like someone she once knew.

"Um...Pleased to meet you Mrs Ark." Eve politely greeted the woman who was Alice's mother.

"Oh, there's no need to greet me like that Eve. After all, I'm just her adoptive mother." The woman blinked her grey eyes at her kindly. She had long wavy blonde hair that was tied up into a braid. She had a bandanna over her forehead to keep her fringe out of the way.

They all sat down and talked over a pile of cookies, until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Eve opened the door and was drowned in a massive bear hug from Rin.

"Thank goodness you're fine!" Rin exclaimed. Then she paled at Alice's mother.

"Hello Miss Walker. We haven't seen each other since a year ago." She took off the bandanna. On her forehead there was a large 'I' inscribed on it. Eve finally remembered who she was.

"Sephiria Arks. Number 'I' of Chronos' Time Guardians." Eve paled at those words.

A/N: Halfway through the plot now. Hope you have enjoyed it so far! I could probably put up another chapter after this before my school holidays end. RxR please! Remember: More reviews=Happy author=faster updates.


	5. Alice's Family

A/N: Hello again guys, sorry but I have to put up the usual disclaimer that I don't own Black Cat and waste words on it. This will be the last chapter before I have to start school again. Don't worry, I will update, but not as often because of homework T.T

_"Thank goodness you're fine!" Rin exclaimed. Then she paled at Alice's mother._

_"Hello Miss Walker. We haven't seen each other since a year ago." She took off the bandanna. On her forehead there was a large 'I' inscribed on it. Eve finally remembered who she was._

_"Sephiria Arks. Number 'I' of Chronos' Time Guardians." Eve paled at those words._

Rin shoved Eve behind her and assumed a defensive stance with her gun drawn before Sephiria raised her hands as a gesture of peace.

"Miss Walker, alert as always. Do not worry; I am not here to harm you. Eve just happened to become friends with my adoptive daughter. Please come in and make yourself welcome." Sephiria calmly spoke with the gun barrel aimed at her head. Alice, meanwhile, was oblivious to the tension.

"Hey, I never realised your sister knew my mother!" Alice blabbled cheerfully as if this was an everyday occurrence. She handed a chocolate chip cookie to Rin, who blinked.

"Uh...thanks?" Rin managed to splutter out. Everyone went inside. Sephiria and Rin sat down at the dinner table. Eve and Alice tried to listen in on their conversation through the kitchen door. Rin immediately started interrogating Sephiria.

"Who's she? Why are you here? Why are you her guardian? What is she doing with Eve-chan? Why does she look so much like-mfff?" Rin's rants were muffled by Sephiria as she calmly answered.

"Now now, stop that please. Eve and Alice are eavesdropping," then she said in a louder voice, aimed at the girls, "Alice and Eve, please go upstairs." The girls dutifully obeyed. Sephiria continued her conversation in private.

"I wonder what mother is talking about." Alice said to Eve as they went into her room.

"Same here. But how were you adopted by Sephiria?" Eve questioned Alice. They sat down on the bed as Alice began her life story.

_-Flashback in Alice's POV-_

"_Relax honey, it's over now. We have another child, a girl." A man spoke, supposedly my father. He handed me over to another person, a woman that could only be my mother. She had brown hair and gold eyes that seemed to pierce through everything._

"_Son, come over and have a look at your new sibling." A ten year old with similar features bounded over. _

"_She has gold eyes." My brother laughed and put around my neck a choker with a locket on it. I grabbed it in my fists and fiddled with it. Just then, the house door flew open. Mother put me underneath the bed and went out of the room. Screams filled the hallway. My mother's screams. _

_My brother scrambled into view. In front of him was a man of about thirty with a black barrel aimed at his forehead. Later on, I figured it was a gun. I kept quiet. There was no need to scream out or else that man might make me scream like mother did._

_The man shoved the gun against my brother's head again._

"_Do you want to die kid?" the man questioned brother. Brother's eyes were wide with fear as he whispered, "No."_

_The man dragged him out of the house and into the streets, leaving me alone._

_I crawled out of my blanket that mother had wrapped around me and scrabbled out of the room. The hallway was a mess. Broken chairs and windows were everywhere. _

_Mother and Father lay against the wall, covered in red blood. I sat by them and waited for someone to come by._

_-End Flashback- _

"So in the end, Sephiria picked you up?" Eve asked.

"Yup, she was really nice and took me in. I also still have that choker; I'm just not wearing it anymore." Alice replied cheerfully as if it was all just a little inconvenient incident in her life. She opened a drawer and took out the choker. Eve gingerly fingered it and popped open the locket by complete accident. However, Eve mistakenly thought that she had broken Alice's precious possession.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to break it! I..." Eve stopped her apology to Alice as she saw what was inside. There was a photo of a ten year old boy with black hair and gold eyes with two others with obvious resemblance, being parents of the boy. Eve had seen this boy before-a Train shrunken by Creed's experiments. It was too coincidental. Train was Alice's older brother.


	6. I'll see you again

A/N: Hey guys long long long long time no see! Sorry for such a delay with this story but here is chapter six! It is the final chapter of this series so please rate and review! Also, please vote in the poll on my profile as to whether I should make a sequel or not!–Inserting usual disclaimer here-

"_Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to break it! I..." Eve stopped her apology to Alice as she saw what was inside. There was a photo of a ten year old boy with black hair and gold eyes with two others with obvious resemblance, being parents of the boy. Eve had seen this boy before-a Train shrunken by Creed's experiments. It was too coincidental. Train was Alice's older brother._

Meanwhile back where Rin and Sephiria were, a small storm seemed to be brewing.

"So, to cut the long story short, you somehow picked up Alice after she saw her parents get killed and made her your adoptive daughter? Plus you haven't told her_ that _yet? She needs to know such things!" Rin slammed her palms onto the table.

Sephiria quietly sipped her cup of tea. "By now, I am guessing that Alice would be telling her story upstairs and if Eve has taken after Professor Tearju, she would've already figured this out. I have sent a letter to number thirteen and his sweeper partner about a week ago, and received their reply that they would meet in two days time, since Alice is turning fifteen this year and can soon follow our former Time Guardian and his sweeper antics with a license of her own. However, this is her decision to do so or not. Now, would you like another spoon of sugar?"

Rin's answer was interrupted by a knock at the room's door. Eve and Alice entered, with Alice's face lit up with hopefulness. She ran into Sephiria and bubbled out questions about her newly-found brother.

"How is he now? Do you know him? Can I see him?"

Sephiria smiled with parental care at Alice. Eve and Rin didn't realise that the usually monotonous leader of the Time Guardians could even make that kind of expression. She handed Alice a letter and Alice read the contents.

"I can meet him the day after tomorrow? Yay! Is everyone coming? And what about school?" Alice continued her rant.

"I suppose everyone can come. As for school, I guess that after the incident with Mr Torneo, you may not be welcome in the school anymore. You may follow your brother after the sweeper exams next month. But you are welcome to remain here Alice." Sephiria told her.

Alice decided to tell her answer after she met her brother.

_One month later_

Alice and Eve held up their sweeper licenses proudly to Train and Sven.

"Well, looks like my lil' sister is just as good as me! Sven, I want to celebrate. Let's go to that deluxe seafood all-you-can-eat place we saw the other day!"

Sven groaned at Train's money-spending but felt that it was worth it. Alice opened the choker locket that she had been wearing ever since she left Sephiria and Sapidor and smiled. There was a new picture there, one of her with Sephiria and Eve.

_Maybe we would see each other soon, Sephiria. _Alice thought happily as she skipped behind Train.

A shadow in a nearby alleyway smiled and disappeared.


End file.
